The guardians
by guardion of darkness
Summary: At the beginning gods created the worlds, but the god that governs death and distruction grew evil so the god created the guardians to protect the worlds from the darkness
1. Introduction

Introduction: The Creation of The Worlds

10,000,000 years ago, the great god that was called the Great Creator created an egg and out of this egg was born the Eternal Phoenix. She created an egg and warmed it with her love and flame and out of the egg came two gods one was the power of light that governs life and light named Demose and the other was the power of darkness called Heramose that governs death and destruction.

The Eternal Phoenix was the balance between light and dark and channelled their power so that they were balanced, then Demos created an egg that hatched into the god of all Pokemon, Arceus.

Arceus walked through the galaxy and created the legendary land Pokemon that created the world Poketopia with land, sea and air, then Arceus created the legendary beasts and birds that created the weather and Pokemon on the world, then Arceus created the legendary sprites that created humans and emotion.

Then Demos created digital matter, which created Digiworld. The digital data created the world with water, land and air, then it created the sovereign Digimon and their king who then created the Digimon to adapt to the world and started to create a civilisation.

Then Demos created the Earth and other planets like Gaia and Spira, then Demos created humans on each of the planets to keep the worlds living.

Then Heramose created the moon to create darkness and decay so the worlds could go through their life cycles.

The two gods lived in harmony until Heramose got greedy, he created the death dimension, but Heramose started to become evil he created the Dereaper on Digiworld to destroy old data so new data could be created but the Dereaper had a mind of its own and started to destroy Digimon in Digiworld.

Then Heramose created the darkness type Pokemon on Poketopia and then he gave the Pokemon the ability to fight each other.

With the added evil in the worlds Heramose became more evil and powerful, the more evil he spread across the galaxy the more powerful he became.

The Phoenix could not take the extra power of evil, so she created the guardians of earth, air, fire, thunder, light and darkness, she also created the elemental soldiers and the Oracle, the Oracle's name was Cassiel.

Then the phoenix was destroyed by the extra power but she sealed herself into an eternal sleep, then the darkness started to destroy worlds, Heramose made the humans fight each other, Pokemon and Digimon to kill each other.

So Demos and the other guardians confronted Heramose and a huge war between light and dark started.

The war raged, at the end of the war all of the guardians were destroyed but Demose, the two gods that were born from the same egg both perfectly equal to each other fought to the death, then Heramose died by the light. But Heramose knew that the light had to die with him to keep the balance between the worlds otherwise the planets that they had created would be destroyed.

When the two gods disappeared the great creator gathered the spirits of the fallen guardians and kept their powers locked inside the temple where the Great Phoenix slept until Heramose was reincarnated and the guardians could be used once again.

Then the Great Creator wiped the memory of the war and everyone was at peace, the Pokemon and the humans lived in harmony, the Digimon sealed away the Dereaper and created a new world and the planet Earth lived with the children of the fallen guardians.

As the years went on and the planets had no memory of the Great War, the Phoenix slept holding the powers of the guardians and the Great Creator disappeared from history.

Now to the present day everyone lives a happy life on every planet, until Zenaku the reincarnation of Heramose reclaimed his power and broke out of the death dimension and started to destroy the worlds like he had done many years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Guardians

It all began on a planet called Eldreon, a peaceful planet with a peaceful race of people. They lived in harmony with nature, everything was peaceful. The planet was full of trees, rivers, streams and various animals but sadly it did not last long. A great evil came to the planet and started to destroy the forests, the rivers and all the life that lived on it. The energy of the planet was slowly being drained and it would eventually burst into flames and then be destroyed.

The great evil is a tyrant called Zenaku; he is the master of darkness and is incredibly evil and he is master of black magic. He looks like a half man, half wolf monster with two blades one on each arm that slide out to kill his many enemies. He has a horn on the top of his head and he wears a long black coat. He uses his darkness powers to become the master of the many worlds around the galaxy. His goal is to conquer all of the worlds and cause chaos upon them and spread his evil across the galaxy.

The planet is starting to lose life, soon it will be totally destroyed, it will start by the forests dying then rivers and streams will dry up, then it will start to set on fire and the whole planet will explode with the force of the destruction. Then it will slowly devolve back into the star it was made from, once a peaceful planet with everlasting life to be destroyed and made back into a piece of void in the galaxy, this is the true evil of Zenaku.

The people started to panic, they ran screaming for someone to save them from Zenaku's terrible attack, but there was nothing they could do. They were a peaceful race that didn't believe in weapons, so they had no weapons to defend themselves or machines that could protect them but there was only one objective on Zenaku's mind; to destroy the planet and to kill the guardian of light, the only force that can stand in his way for total power.

Zenaku searched the planet for the child of light but the people that got in his way were soon destroyed, they felt the cold black steel of his swords and the power of his evil. He struck them without mercy, slashing each person as if he enjoyed hearing the bones of the people cracking and breaking with each blow.

He was searching for the child of light, the child is called Tom he is 6 years old and has a younger brother called Criss who is 5 years old, his father was a peaceful man and died protecting his family and his mother was the most beautiful person on the planet. Tom was selected to become the guardian of light by the great temple that governs order and peace, but Zenaku destroyed the temple at the start of his reign of destruction.

Before it was destroyed the temple gave Tom a special gift. It was a small gem that was white; Tom's parents made a special necklace with it the gem that will always be with Tom.

The children and their mother ran through the screaming people to the nearest spaceport, so that her children would be safe from Zenaku, but as they got over the hill to the spaceport Zenaku was waiting for them with blood lust eyes as if he was excited to see them, he looked at Tom's mother and ran towards her.

"**Mum!!" **said Tom screaming

As Tom screamed Zenaku struck and imbedded his sword into Tom's mother's stomach as she fell to the floor she looked at them and smiled and on her last dying breathe she said with sad eyes,

"**Don't worry about** **me I will keep him busy get to the ship, look after your brother I love you both" **than she fell to the floor and closed her eyes.

Zenaku looked at the children with wide eyes, with a devilish smile he laughed.

"**He he he you pathetic excuse for a race, you all shall die especially you guardian of light" **Zenaku laughed louder and mocked the dying race that he had destroyed.

The children ran to the space pod, with their mother and father dead they had nothing; no family and no planet, but they had each other with the fear and upset of what had happened they kept going but Zenaku came again and grabbed Criss from behind and plunged his sword into him.

"**Criss!!" **Tom screamed.

Tom looked at the scene of Zenaku laughing with his brother on the end of his sword dripping with his own blood and lifeless, Criss looked at Tom and smiled then fell to the floor. Tom looked at his now dead brother and thought that he was not going to make it, with every last bit of strength he ran for the door of the ship. Zenaku tried to catch him but he slipped passed him and got inside the ship.

The door of the escape pod closed with Tom inside, he thought he was safe but when he looked at the window, Zenaku stood watching him through the window licking the blood off his sword with evil glowing eyes and he let out a horrible howl.

"**I will get you child of light mark my word, whatever world you land on. I will find you"**

The ship blasted off from the planet of Eldreon with Tom inside leaving his memories of his family and his planet behind. He looked out of the window to see his planet blowing up and devolving back into a black hole.

Tom started to cry and curled up in the corner of the escape pod he asked why has this happened to him, he thought of his family all dead by Zenaku's hand and the nightmare of seeing his brother on the end of Zenaku's sword and him staring at him with glowing evil eyes, Tom passed out from exertion and fell asleep.

As the space pod came in contact with the atmosphere of the planet it was going to land on, it bust into flames and crashed in a derelict part of the city called Tokyo. Tom awoke from his sleep and crawled out of the wreckage he looked around at the many buildings that he had never seen before; he thought of what happened to his planet and his parents especially his brother then he collapsed on the floor.

A new family found Tom, but he lost all memory in the accident of the escape pod crashing to earth. Tom lost all memory of his planet, his family and Zenaku, but the only thing he had was his special white necklace that the temple gave him, now he just lived a normal life with his new family and everything was forgotten.

Four years had passed when Tom crashed to earth and his new family took him in, his life was great and all about Zenaku was forgotten. But the family had money problems with Tom going to high school and the family going into money debt. His father started to drink to wash all of the family worries away but instead he got violent with his wife and beat her up every night until he was jailed for life in prison.

Then Tom's mother took it hard and lost the will to live she didn't care about herself or anyone else. She started to smoke and never cared about her appearance, she never got changed from her PJ's and didn't love Tom anymore. But he supported his mom because he loved her, until he was 15 years old and finished school.

At 15 years of age Tom was a teenager he looked like his real mother, he had blue sapphire eyes with brown hair, he was 5 foot 5 and liked to be with his friends.

It was a hot summer's day, Tom and his best friend Kim were walking to the store to get some ice cream, when the sky turned black and the winds started to blow fiercely.

Kim was Tom's best friend since Tom started school, she supported him when his mother was bad and still to this day she still supports him, she is the same age as Tom. She has brown eyes and has light brown hair. What made them best of friends was that Kim had a necklace just like Tom's but hers was pink. She got hers from her Grandpa when she was a little girl.

Kim lives with her grandparents, when she was 6 years old her mother and father died in an accident, so now she lives with her grandparents. Her Grandpa said that he found the necklace with Kim when she started to live with them and it has stayed with her ever since.

"**Guardian of light I know you are on this planet, you can't hide for long"**

Lightning came down from the sky destroying the buildings in its path, the weather was getting worse Tom and Kim ran for shelter under a children's playhouse.

"**What the hell is going on? I'm scared Tom" **Kim grabbed Tom's arm in fear and closed her eyes.

Tom grabbed Kim and tried to comfort her, but he looked puzzled as if he knew who that voice was and whom it was talking to, as if he knew that the voice was talking to him.

The voice howled louder, it echoed across the sky like a wolf howling at the full moon, the sky grew darker and the weather was getting worse. Lightning started to hit the floor with great force, rain started to pour down from the sky as if someone was tipping a bucket of water over the city and the winds were turning faster and faster into large tornados.

At this point people were running and screaming for shelter and they were scared, the thunder was shocking some of the people. A flash of light shone across the sky.

Tom's head started to hurt, it was like something was trying to tell him to get out of the area, Tom thought of a way to get out of the park and get out of this terrible weather.

"**Come on, we need to get out of here" **Tom got up and grabbed Kim's trembling arm and forced her to go with him.

They both ran out of the park with the rain pouring down on them. Tom grabbed Kim's arm and ran towards a block of old flats for shelter from the rain and the terrible winds.

When they entered the old abandoned flats they sat on the floor, Tom held his head in his hands there was a terrible shooting pain in his head. He tried to stop the pain but as the pain got stronger Tom started to hear a voice in his head.

"**You need to get to safety, I will help you, trust me I will get you to safety" **said calm voice in Tom's head it seemed to be guiding him and Kim to safety as if it wanted him to be safe from something.

Tom looked surprised, but when the voice stopped the headache stopped. Tom was very puzzled about the headache and the mysterious voice. For a minute Tom thought he was going mad, he looked at the situation, he thought he was hearing things, but for some reason he knew the voice and that he could trust it.

"**Tom, are you OK? You look pale" **Kim looked at Tom with concerned eyes.

"**I'm fine, I've just got a little headache" **Tom smiled and got up.

He walked towards the broken window frame in the room, he stared out of the window watching the rain and the thunder and he knew it was not normal. He knew something was not right.

Outside it was still, the rain continued to pour and the lightning was striking anything that moved on the ground, all over the roads there were people's bodies where the lightning had struck them.

A sharp pain started in Tom's head **"you need to get out of that building, he is coming for you.**"

Tom looked at Kim's worried face **"We need to get out of here," **Said Tom worriedly.

Tom quickly grabbed Kim's arm and dragged her out of the room that they were in and ran towards the stairs. A powerful blast of lightning hit the bottom of the building, it started to fall and crumble to the floor like someone was playing Jenga.

"**Go to the roof of the building," **Said the voice sharply

Tom quickly turned around and ran up the stairs, with the building crumbling around them, he knew he needed to run fast. Kim started to scream in terror and wondered if Tom was going crazy.

The building was nearly going to hit the floor, with it just on the verge of collapsing Tom and Kim got to the roof of the building, just to see the building about to hit the floor.

"**Go to the left side of the building and jump don't hesitate, you don't have much time"**

Tom knew what he had to do, so he kept Kim's hands tight in his hand and ran to the left side of the building, they got to the edge and they could see the left side of the building. They held each other's hand tight and jumped off the building.

The building fell to the floor, once the cloud of smoke cleared where the building stood there was just a pile of bricks, glass and other pieces of the building, all scattered on the floor.

In a tree near the pile of rubble, Tom and Kim were sitting in the tree on a branch that they landed on when they jumped.

"**That was a close escape, thanks Tom" **Kim smiled at Tom and tried to get down the tree.

Tom and Kim climbed down the large tree that had saved their lives as they reached the floor, they looked at the pile of rubble from the building that they were in not too long ago.

"**We have to get to shelter and fast" **Tom with a determined look on his face.

Tom looked at all of the bodies of people that tried to get out of the lightning's blast but failed, some of them died. He looked around on the streets of Tokyo at all of the bodies, a tear fell down Tom's cheek.

"**What the hell has happened?" **he fell to the floor punching the floor, with rain pouring down on them.

"**Quick he is coming, run please just run!" **said the voice in a rushed tone.

Tom quickly turned around and grabbed Kim's arm, he started to run when a huge thunderbolt crashed right in front of them.

"**Oh no he's here" **the voice sounded very worried.

Out of the thunderbolt there was a black shadow emerging, the shadow was getting bigger like a human's size. But it was not human, it was a creature, it was Zenaku.

"**I finally found you Guardian of light, you know how long I have waited for this day" **he had the same look as he did when Tom was looking through the window of the escape pod.

Tom looked at his face and his head started to hurt but it was not the voice he started to remember his past, his parents, his planet and his brother.

Tom started to cry and fell to the floor **"You, you killed them, my parents, my planet, my brother!!"**

"**Hehehe so you do remember, make it easy for me and let me kill you" **he drew his blade from his arm and started to walk towards Tom.

Tom just stayed where he was, he was on his knees crying as Zenaku was coming closer to Tom, Kim ran in front of him and grabbed Tom trying to snap him out of what was going on.

"**Tom we need to get out of here" **Kim pulled his arm but he did not move, he had lost the will to live.

Still Zenaku was coming closer to them with yellow glowing eyes as if he was enjoying the pain he was causing.

"**Get out of the way wench, you will have your turn soon" **Zenaku was not far away from them with his sword held high ready to strike.

Zenaku reached both of them but to get to Tom Zenaku grabbed Kim by the neck and threw her across the street, she landed and rolled along the floor, she stopped on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, she tried to get up but she was badly hurt from the force of her landing.

Tom looked at Zenaku raising his sword with evil eyes, and then he saw Kim struggling to get up to save help her best friend. As the sword came swinging down by Zenaku's hand Tom saw his reflection in Zenaku's sword, he thought that it would never end like this, then he reached up and grabbed the sword.

"**You may have taken everything from me, but you will not get me or Kim" **Tom looked directly into Zenaku eyes with his blood dripping down his arm from grabbing the blade. Tom threw Zenaku to the other side of the street and ran towards Kim.

"**Are you ok? Please talk to me" **he picked up Kim and looked at her.

"**I'm OK you can't get rid of me that easily" **she smiled at Tom and got up with Tom's help.

"**How dare you," **Zenaku started to get up, he slowly rose from the ground growling with anger, his eyes burned yellow and he looked fiercer than ever.

"**I'm going to enjoy killing you both!" **he started to run towards Tom and Kim with both swords drawn, he went berserk, howling a piercing cry with his eyes burning a deep yellow.

Tom and Kim held each other and smiled. They looked so happy but they knew it was going to end.

Zenaku raised his swords with a raging cry and came down with force, Tom grabbed Kim and held her tight, and all he could see was his and Kim's reflection in Zenaku's twisted blades. The rain poured harder and it looked like the end for both of them.

As the blades came down over Tom and Kim, Zenaku howled but before the blades touched them; they were engulfed in a bright white light and they disappeared.

Zenaku was furious he howled the most ear piercing howl and it echoed through the empty streets of Tokyo. **"I will get you, I promise you that child of light"**

When Tom and Kim woke up they found themselves in a room that was destroyed, pieces of the walls were missing, they looked around to find a bed that was ripped and broken. It looked like no one had lived there for 5 years.

"**What happened here?" **Kim looked scared but relieved that she had survived.

They walked around, hoping to find some clue to where they are; they walked to the corridor to find out if someone was there. Kim grabbed Tom's arm because she was scared but they kept walking.

The corridors were made of stone but not a normal type of stone that people see on earth; it was a mixture of sandstone and granite. It was yellow in colour but when you looked closely at the wall it was red, it looked like it would crumble but if you touched it, it would be hard and smooth.

They walked into the main part of the building, in the centre of this room was a large pillar of light brighter than the sun and at the base of the pillar were five symbols and five holes where something could be inserted.

Tom looked around the place to see where to go, when he saw a shadow in the background, Tom quickly braced himself for another attack from Zenaku.

"**Come out Zenaku I know you are there" **Tom's voice echoed through the hallowed place.

The shadow started to walk towards the light, and a girl emerged from the shadow, she had short brown hair but she had one blue eye and one green eye. She had a light blue top with a dark blue Celtic design on the neck going down to the middle of the top, she had high knee shorts on they were tight so she could move in them easily, they were a light brown colour and she had light brown boots on.

"**Hi my name is Yuna, what is your name? Do you know why we are here?" **she said in an excited voice.

"**What there are more people here?" **Tom said in surprise.

"**Yeh" **when she said that a shadow appeared behind her and started to walk towards the light.

"**This is Von" **when she said that a boy stepped out of the shadows wearing a red vest on and armour on his shoulders, he had white pants on and black boots. He had brown eyes and dark blue hair.

"**Hay you forget about me," **a voice echoed through the room

Tom and Kim turn around to find amedium build boy with light blue and dark hair, he had brown eyes with four blue triangle birth marks on his face, he wore a dark blue vest with red and silver arm gauntlets on. He wore blue trousers on with dark blue trainers.

He stood leaning against one of the pillars in the room with his arms crossed with a blank expression.

"**The name's Kai"** when he said that they all came together and greeted each other.

"**Hi my name is Tom and this is my best friend Kim" **Tom shook hands with Kai and Von; Kim smiled and started to talk to Yuna.

"**Well what do you think we are here for?" **Yuna looked puzzled.

The group looked at each other then started to look at the room, trying to figure out what they needed to do.

"**Well how did you get here?" **Tom asked.

"**I sent you here" **a mysterious voice echoed through the hallowed halls

The group looked around to find where the voice was coming from, and then a beam of light shone through the pillar of light, the group stopped and stared at the light. Kim grabbed hold of Tom's arm for safety.

"**I sent you here guardians; you have been chosen to protect the worlds of the galaxy" **the light started to speak to the group.

The group looked at each other with puzzled and shocked looks so they walked towards the light to see what it had to say.

"**That explains what Zenaku was saying" **everybody looked at Tom in surprise.

"**Yes it was me that guided you to safety, you need to survive and yes Zenaku knows you are the guardian of light" **the voice started to explain that they were chosen at birth to save the planets from the evil Zenaku.

"**But I'm no guardian" **Kim said a worried tone in her voice.

"**But you are Kim, you are the guardian of air, you do have your necklace don't you? You all do." **the voice said in a gentle tone to Kim.

The group looked at each other and they all had a necklace, Kai had red, Kim had Pink, Yuna had blue, Von had green and Tom had white.

Then she told them that they would experience new power that they need to control and have a full commitment; she also started to explain where they were. She said that the place they were in was the temple that governs peace and order.

She also said that Zenaku tried to destroy the temple hoping that that the guardian will never unlock their powers especially the guardian of light. Because he knows that the power from the guardian of light is the only power that can stand in his way, but only with the help of the other guardians.

"**So how do we unlock our power? We need to stop Zenaku" **Kai said in a forced tone.

"**Do you all accept the burden of the world, and protect us all?" **the light sounded pleased that they agreed with helping people.

They all looked at each other then looked at the light and nodded, they all agree to accept the power of being a guardian.

"**Ok thank you guardians,"** the voice sounded happy and proud that she had made the right choice.

"**Kai Hiwatari you will control the power of fire, Yuna Okinawa you will control the power of water, Von Fanel you will control the power of earth, Kim Hearty you will control the power of air and Tom Zeramoss you will control the power of light" **they all looked at the light and nodded.

The light got brighter as they all looked at it, the temple started to move and the roof started to open, they could see a light blue sky above them.

"**Now insert your necklaces in the console at the base of the light and accept your power" **as the light told them, they moved towards the console at the base of the light and they all took off their necklaces.

They looked at each other and inserted the necklaces into the console, the light shone brighter and five different coloured lights came down from the sky and struck all five of them.

Then water started to flow around. Yuna was swirling round and round while she had a blue aura around her, Kim was floating with the wind with a pink aura around her, Von had rocks swirling around him with a green aura on him, Kai had flames dancing all around him swirling up and down all around his body with a red aura around him and Tom had a bright light shining in his chest with a white aura around him.

Then the aura disappeared they looked at each other, Yuna nodded at Kim, they all decided to go back to earth and stop Zenaku from destroying another planet. Tom thought to himself, with this power he could help people, and avenge his family and his planet especially his younger brother.

"**Now guardians go and save the worlds, trust your elemental powers and they will protect you" **the voice advised them to believe in their powers and they could teleport to the planet earth.

They all joined hands and closed their eyes, and then the same coloured aura started to glow and the guardians disappeared. They were on their way to earth.

When they opened their eyes they were back on earth but it looked different, most of the buildings were destroyed and the sky was still black, the weather was still really bad, the lightning was still hitting the floor and the winds were still dealing a great force.

"**So this is Earth, what a cheery place," **Yuna said in a puzzled but sarcastic tone.

They all looked at Yuna and pulled a face, looking around the abandoned streets with the buildings destroyed and the dead bodies on the floor they needed to find Zenaku before the whole planet was destroyed like the many planets he had destroyed before.

"**Well come on guardians, we need to find that creep Zenaku" **Kim sounded very confident.

Lightning roared across the sky and struck the floor right in front of the guardians, Zenaku appeared in front of the guardian where the lightning stuck the floor.

"**So you came back and this time I will kill you" **Zenaku readied his swords and was getting ready to attack.

The group braced for the fight that was going to happen, Zenaku raised his hands and sent black lightning to the sky and started to laugh.

"**You may have gained you, powers but can you defeat me and my minions?" **with his hands raised above his head he laughed louder.

The black lightning started to roar back down to the earth but inside were horrible creatures, the lightning hit the earth with a mighty crash and there stood his creatures.

"**Now you can fight my wolf blades" **with that he started to howl and the wolf blades howled with him.

The guardian stood and looked at these creatures standing on two legs, they looked like wolves but stood up and had big claws on their arms and big yellow eyes. As soon as they looked at the guardians they howled a piercing howl that echoed through them.

"**Well I'm a little scared, so who is going to go first?" **Yuna said in a worried tone.

"**No, the temple said we need to work together, come on we are the guardians let's test our power and kick some ass!" **Kim said in a strong voice.

Tom thought that Kim had come a long way from being scared to be a strong character, he was very proud of her.

"**Yeh come on we have to protect the worlds and we do it together" **Tom said to inspire everyone.

The guardians looked at each other and formed a circle and put one hand in, and then they jumped and raised their hands back out of the circle. Then they started to get ready for the fight that was going to happen.

The guardians looked at the wolf blades and stood in their battle positions, getting ready for the fight that was just going to start.

"**Ha ha ha, I will enjoy watching this, now go and kill them my wolf blades" **Zenaku raised his arm and ordered them to attack.

The wolf blades howled and raced towards the guardians with great speed, their eyes burnt yellow, and their blades were drawn and they looked fierce.

"**Its time guardians, lets fight!" **Tom started to run towards the wolf blades.

The guardians started to run with Tom to attack the wolf blades, Tom started to attack one of the wolf blades, he punched one of the wolf blades in the stomach, then flipped over the other wolf blade to save himself but as he came down he bent his elbow and hit him in the head.

The guardians split up and started to attack the wolf blades in different parts of the city while Zenaku stood on a building and watched.

Kim started to attack one of the wolf blades, but one of them jumped on her back and hung on her, she looked at the wolf blade looking deep in her eyes, she smiled and jumped, but as she jumped she spun round and around faster, until the wolf blade fell off her back and landed on the floor. She landed and smiled happily.

Yuna flipped over some rocks that were blocking her way to the wolf blades, she started to hit the wolf blade and then grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped over him but the she flipped him over her and threw him into a group of wolf blades.

Von looked at the wolf blades and smiled.

"**I though I would have a challenge" **Von smiled as the wolf blades started to run towards him, he raised both hands to his chest and started to rapid punch one of the wolf blade's chest and punched him with a lot of force and sent it flying into a group of wolf blades.

Kai stood and looked at the wolf blades he raised his hands in graceful way and tensed his fists, then he asked one of them to attack him, a wolf blade howled and started to attack running towards Kai he did not move, he stood his ground, the wolf blade raised his claw and started to attack but Kai quickly attacked the wolf blade and sent him flying across the floor.

The guardians started to group back together, they were very proud by the mass of wolf blades that they had just kicked their asses.

"**Well done" **Tom said in a happy tone with a smile.

But as they were celebrating the wolf blades started to get back up, the guardian started to get ready for another fight but the more they fought them, they just kept getting back up.

"**We have to do something else this is not working (huff puff)" **the guardians started to get really tired, they did not know what to do.

A voice started to speak in Tom's head.

"**Use your powers, call upon them and they will help you" **

Tom stood up and said to the guardian that he had a plan that would help them, he said to them that they needed to call upon their elemental spirits.

The guardians gathered into a circle and joined hands; they closed their eyes and thought deeply, their aura started to shine again like it did in the temple it looked like they had unlocked their powers.

They broke hands and looked at the wolf blades with determination, the wolf blades did not flinch they stared at the guardians with burning yellow eyes and howled.

One by one the guardians called upon their elemental powers.

"**Flame burning inside me, Power of fire!" **flame surrounded Kai and began to swirl around him it looked like a flame tornado, when the flame died Kai stepped out with a red suit on. He had a red chest plate on with the symbol of fire on it; he wore red gloves on his arms and hands and red boots on his feet.

"**Water surging around me, Power of water!" **water came around Yuna and enclosed her in a bubble, when the bubble popped Yuna stepped out with a blue suit on and she was wearing a light blue bandana with a blue chest plate with the symbol of water on the front of it, she had blue gloves and boots.

"**Earth growing under me, Power of earth!" **Two huge boulders hit Von and created a sphere around him, when it cracked and crumbled into pieces and Von jumped out of it, he had a green chest plate on with the symbol of earth on it, he wore green gloves and boots with a green suit.

"**Air blowing above me, Power of air!" **wind started to blow around her and went around her spinning really fast, when the winds stopped Kim stepped out with a pink outfit on, she had a pink bandana on with a pink chest plate with the symbol of wind on the front, she wore pink gloves and pink boots on.

"**Light within life, Power of light!" **light started to shine out of Tom, it was a blinding light, when it started to disappear Tom stepped outwith a white outfit on, he had a white chest plate on with the symbol of light on the front with white gloves and white boots.

When they finished transforming the guardians stood in front of the wolf blades.

"**Now let's try this again" **Tom looked at the guardians and nodded.

"**Lets go!" **as Tom said this they started to run towards the wolf blades, Yuna flipped over one, she jumped high over the wolf blades she pulled her Aqua blasters out, (which are two guns that have a light blue colour gun,) she pulled the trigger and blasted all of the wolf blades. As she landed she blew the end of the gun and put it back into her blaster holder. As she did this the wolf blades were destroyed and disappeared.

Kai stood in the middle with the wolf blades all around him, he smiled and looked at each of them, one of the wolf blades ran towards Kai and started to ready his attack, Kai saw him and pulled his hands to his chest, as he did this his hands started to burst into flames.

"**Fist of fury!" **as Kai said this he started to attack each one of the wolf blades with his hands on fire, when he finished attacking the wolf blades fell to the floor and disappeared.

Von was attacked with lots wolf blades on top of him, he pulled out his earthly mace, his earthly mace looked like a ball and chain but the ball looked like a huge bolder of rock, he started to swing it round and around really fast above his head and knocked every wolf blade from him. Then he started to swing it and attack each one of them until every one disappeared.

Kim was spinning summersaults along the floor, she jumped and landed on a wolf blade with her legs around its neck and threw it along the floor. She got her gale bow out and started to target each one of the wolf blades, her wind bow looked like a normal bow and arrow but the ends of the bow had pink feathers, she hit everyone of the wolf blades with her wind arrows. They all were destroyed and disappeared.

Tom was surrounded by a big group of wolf blades, he reached out and called forth his light sabre, a beam of light came out of his arm and this white sabre came out with a gold handle, he started to attack each one of the wolf blades with his sabre, but more were coming at him, so he summoned his flash dance move, the hole area was engulfed in a blinding light and he attacked each one of them in the speed of light.

The guardians had defeated the wolf blades they regrouped with the sense of achievement for killing each one of the wolf blades, they started to celebrate but they forgot that Zenaku was watching them.

As they looked at each other they were happy but then the sky roared and Zenaku jumped from the building and landed in front of the guardians and he looked mad.

"**You may have defeated my wolf blades, but now you have to defeat me" **Zenaku looked at each one of the guardians with his yellow eyes burning brighter that ever, and his blades drawn, they knew it was going to be a tough battle.

Zenaku started to charge at the guardians, they braced themselves as he came in contact with them, Kim and Yuna jumped out of the way of his attack, but he hit Von with his blades and threw him down on the floor.

Kai jumped in front of Zenaku's attack, he grabbed Kai and threw him on the floor then he drew his sword and slashed him to the floor, he turned around and started to run towards Tom.

Tom drew his light sabre and locked swords with Zenaku, with white and black sparks flying off their interlocked swords.

"**I will stop you, not just for me but for my family" **Tom said trying to force Zenaku back.

It was a power struggle, both powers were a mirror opposite on both sides but both of them did not give up, Zenaku started to growl louder like a wolf that is taking down a larger pray.

"**I will enjoy killing you" **Zenaku stared at Tom with evil eyes.

He looked at Tom with his burning eyes, then Tom remembered his planet and his family, a burning sensation came over Tom like he needed to win not just for him but for everyone else.

"**You can forget it" **both Zenaku's sword and Tom's sword were released from the power struggle and Tom pushed Zenaku away from him.

"**I have my friends to back me up and I will stop you"** he used his sword to drive Zenaku back.

He started to slash Zenaku, he twirled and spun to attack Zenaku then Tom did the final slash, Zenaku fell to the floor and the guardians stood next to Tom, they all looked at Zenaku, he looked at the guardians with rage but he knew he was to damaged to carry on fighting, so he fled the battle field.

"**I will get you another time, guardians" **he disappeared in a black smoke.

Then Zenaku disappeared and the guardians celebrated, Yuna was dancing with Kim, Von looked happy and started to laugh and even Kai cracked a little smile, but Tom looked at the streets of Tokyo and he looked sad as if he had failed.

"**Come on Tom we did it we saved the earth" **Yuna said with a smile.

Tom looked at Yuna and smiled a little but looking at all of the dead bodies, the destroyed buildings and the destruction of the planet, he could not celebrate, he though of when his planet was destroyed and felt that he could have saved them but then Tom started to hear the voice in his head again.

"**You can save the people, trust your powers"**

Tom looked surprised and looked at the other guardians he explained to them that they can save the earth and save the people; only if they trusted their powers they joined hands and closed their eyes, their aura started to glow again.

"**We believe in the power"** the group started to use their powers to restore the earth.

"**Guide me air above, heal water below, flourish earth around, courage fire within, life light restored."**

"**Guardians!" **a light shone out of their bodies.

As the guardians said this the trees started to flourish, the streams started to flow, the sky was brighter and the people started to awaken but they did not have an memory of Zenaku's attack.

But the guardians turned back into regular people before the people awoke, but with their power hidden as they chose to keep their powers secret from the people, so it could not be used for evil purposes.

Tom smiled and he looked happy that he could save the Earth, he thought that his family would be proud of him saving people.

After Zenaku's attack the guardians started to live a normal life Tom went back to his flat; Kim went back to her grandfather and Yuna lived with them too, Von and Kai shared a flat next door to Tom, the guardians stayed in contact ready for Zenaku's next attack.

In the dark dimension where Zenaku built his mighty empire, he sat in his black castle with rage every time he howled the lightning struck the floor, he watched the guardians restore the earth on his magical screen, his was furious.

"**I will get you guardians"** but as he said that, he stopped and smiled.

"**Oh well there are more worlds across the galaxy, I can just destroy one of them" **he started to laugh and looked at his magical screen at the numerous worlds that he could destroy.

His eyes glowed as he laughed and his wolf blades danced around his throne room like they were celebrating.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey of a Thousand Worlds

It was has been four weeks since Zenaku attacked planet earth and the guardians defeated him and restored the planet to its former glory.

Now the guardians lived a normal life together waiting for Zenaku to attack again, they planned to go to out the park and spend the summer days together and to have fun, Kim and Yuna were on their way to meet up with Tom, Von and Kai.

As they walked around the corner they could see Kai and Von walking past the bushes to the park.

"**Hay guys"** Yuna ran towards the guys with a happy smile on her face.

Yuna and Kim ran towards Kai and Von and they walked with them to the park to have fun and meet Tom, they were laughing and having a good time but Kai only made a little smile.

It was a hot sunny day, the skies were blue and there was also a cool breeze that was very refreshing; it was just a perfect day to spend in the sun, the guardians walked through the trees and side paths toward the park.

"**So you said that Tom is meeting us at the park?" **Kim asked Von with an excited expression.

Von nodded and smiled at Kim, she quickly turned around and was excited to see Tom because she had not seen him in weeks; she was so excited that she started to blush.

The four guardians walked through the park gates and walked along the footpath, as they got to the main square of the park they saw Tom lying on the grass in the corner looking at the sky, sun bathing. Tom was thinking about his planet and his family, watching his family on the end of Zenaku's blade and him licking the blood from his sword.

Kim ran up to Tom and jumped on him, which made Tom wake up and sit up, he looked at Kim and smiled then he started to tickle her which was making her laugh, then Von, Yuna and Kai joined them and started to laugh except Kai.

Kai had the whole proud warrior thing going on, he didn't laugh much but the group accepted that was just how Kai was.

The group started to have a good time. Since the group got together four weeks ago Von decided to change his appearance because he had worn his family's armour, so he changed so he could blend in with the crowd on earth, now Von had cream trousers, a red vest with his brown gloves.

They were all having lots of fun in the park, Tom and Von were running around the park chasing Kim and Yuna. Kai just sat on the grass sun bathing, but Tom felt a strange pain and fell to his knees holding his head, Kim and the others ran towards Tom.

"**Tom are you ok?" **Kim helped Tom get up off the floor.

Tom got up holding his head in his hands; a sharp pain was shooting through his head and then Tom started to get the Voice from the temple in his head.

"**Tom, you and the others need to come to the temple, it is urgent" **the voice disappeared and the pain stopped.

Tom told the others that they needed to go straight to the temple because Zenaku was causing trouble again, so the guardians stopped what they were doing and walked towards a back alley near the park, so people would not see them using their powers**; **they closed their eyes and teleported to the temple.

As they reached the temple, they were in the room with the big pillar of light in the middle, and it was the room that they got their powers from four week ago.

The pillar started to tell them that Zenaku was planning on spreading his evil to the other worlds in the galaxy, he was planning on going to the planet Poketopia where the Pokemon lived and destroying it.

Tom thought for a minute** "but how can we travel the galaxy? We don't have a ship." **

The pillar of light told them that deep inside the temple lives a ship, which was made for the guardians many years ago to travel the galaxy, the guardians looked at each other; the pillar of light also told them to go through the door that has just opened and follow the tunnel down until they reach the ship.

They went through the door and followed a long dark passage; the guardians could not see anything.

"**Kai create some fire so we can see" **said Von.

Kai quickly made fire from his hands and they followed the long dark passage.

They kept walking until Kai saw a light at the end of the passage, they kept walking towards the light; they finally reached the end of the tunnel, as they emerged from the passage they saw a huge room with a spaceship inside.

It was a blue colour with two grey stabilizers at the base of the ship; it had a grey door at the front and two little red wings at the top.

"**Wow this is amazing" **Kim said with her mouth open.

The guardians looked around the ship's storage hanger, they just stood and looked at this huge ship right in front of their eyes, Kai walked towards the ship and passed the others.

"**Well the ship is not going to fly itself," **he walked towards the ships doors.

The others raced towards the ship's doors and opened them, inside it was all grey in the corridors with sliding doors and window; just like something out of a Star Wars film.

As they entered the ship the group made their way to the control room, as they reached the door to the control room, the voice spoke to Tom and told him the combination to open the security lock, Tom quickly entered the code and the doors opened.

In the room there was a console in the middle, there were three seats for people to pilot the ship and at the front was another console where another three people could sit and control the lasers and the radar.

At the sides of the room there were other consoles that controlled other things on the ship, at the front of the ship there was the main viewing screen, the guardians entered the room and looked around at the many consoles and functions of the ship.

"**I'm controlling the radar" **Yuna said in excitement and grabbed Kim.

Yuna and Kim ran towards the front of the room and sat at the console that controlled the radar and Kim sat at the console that controlled the lasers.

The guardians started to walk into the room and take their seats, Kai sat at the monitor on the left side of the room, Von sat at the right side of the room opposite to Kai and Tom took the steering controls of the ship.

The voice spoke to Tom again and told him to start the ship by using Deca the computer mainframe; Tom looked puzzled at the controls and pressed a button, as he pushed the button a voice started to speak on the speaker.

"**I am Deca** **version 2.0 pleased to serve you guardians"**

The guardians looked at each other and wondered who the voice belonged to and where it came from.

"**I am Deca the ship's mainframe, I have artificial intelligence and I will serve you guardians"** the voice said explaining that it was the ship that was talking**.**

The guardians were surprised that the voice was coming from the ship itself, they asked the ship questions and followed her instructions to start the ship. Thenthe ship's thrustersstarted to fire up.

"**Opening Temple doors" **said Von pushing buttons on his console.

Then temple opened up a hole in the roof so that the ship could take off, the thrusters blasted and the ship started to take off, it turned and made its direction into space.

As they reached space they all started to walk around the ship and explore their rooms, Kim was sharing a room with Yuna, Kai and Von had another room together and Tom had a room with an extra bed, after they all settled in their new rooms they all decided to walk back to the main control room.

Tom was already in the control room at the control panel. Yuna and Kim came walking in laughing, as they passed Tom, Kim smiled at Tom and sat down in her seat; then Kai and Von walked in talking about battles that they had had in the past and sat at their seats.

When they all sat down at their seats and started to use their consoles, Tom asked them all what were their stories before the temple asked them to become guardians.

Von turned around in his seat and started to tell the other guardians that he was a prince in a land called Finelia on a planet called Gaia, he explained that he was taking his royal test and he needed to kill a dragon to become the heir to the throne when the temple teleported him.

Yuna laughed and told her story; she started to say that she lived on a planet called Spira on an island called Besaid, she said that she was getting ready to go to the temple and pray to become a summoner and start her journey to save Spira from sin, until the temple teleported her.

Kai turned around in his chair and said that he lived in Japan getting ready for the beyblade tournament when the temple teleported him.

Tom and Kim looked at each other and told the other guardians that it was lucky that the temple teleported them, otherwise Zenaku would have killed them, they explained what happened to the building and the Earth when Zenaku attacked them.

"**Oh my god! Are you OK" **Yuna said with her mouth wide open.

Tom and Kim looked at each other and smiled.

"**Yeh we are fine, now we have each other"** the group looked at each other and smiled even Kai.

They all turned round at the main screen and saw a planet that they were getting close to; Yuna looked at her console and told the other guardians they were getting close to land on Poketopia.

The ship started to hit the planet's atmosphere and used its landing gears to land in a forest, the guardians stood up and made their way to the elevator that would lead them outside, but Tom turned around and asked the other guardians to go with him to his room because he had something for them.

The guardians followed Tom to his room and in a case Tom held out five watches, but they did not look like ordinary watches they looked different, Tom handed each one of the guardians a watch with their unique colour and symbol on it.

He explained that it was a communications device that would let them talk to each other in any situation, then he handed each one of them a little machine that strapped to their arm, each on had a disc with had their unique symbol on it, he told then that these machines will help them turn into their guardian form.

They took the gifts from Tom and walked into the elevator and stepped outside onto the planet, the guardians looked around at the vast forest that they were in, Von walked a little into the forest looking around and stopped.

"**Right guys, let's split up into groups! If anything happens contact each other?" **Tom turned to the group.

Then he picked the groups, Kim and Yuna stayed together and Von and Kai when off into the forest but Tom stayed on his own and walked into the forest.

Tom looked at the vast forest that was around him, green trees, green grass; Tom decided to walk deeper into the forest.

Tom was walking deeper into the forest looking for a way out when he saw a clearing, he walked towards the opening and came out in a huge field.

He looked around to see what the planet was like when he could see that the sky was going crazy, it was turning different colours like the aurora in the North Pole.

But the animals on this planet were effected by the different weather as well, the birds were flying around in circles and the land animals were attacking each other, then Tom saw one group of bull like creatures starting to charge at him, when they saw him, Tom jumped out of the way and landed back in the forest and hid in a bush.

"**Are you OK" **a voice came from the bush next to Tom.

Three people stepped out of the bush, two were boys and one was a girl, one of the boys had a cap and blue pants on and he had a yellow mouse on his shoulder with red cheeks, the other boy had spiky hair brown hair and he had a back pack on and the girl had blue hair with an white cap, a pink skirt and a blue top.

"**The Tauros are scared, that's why they attacked you" **explained the girl.

The boy with the cap said to Tom that his name was Ash and the other boy's name was Brock and the girl's name was Dawn and he said that the yellow mouse on his shoulder was called Pikachu, a Pokemon.

Ash explained that on this planet there are animals called Pokemon and that people lived with the Pokemon and became trainers, he explained that for some reason the sky started to change and the ground started to shake, then the Pokemon started to panic and go crazy.

As they were talking a flock of brown-headed birds swooped out of a tree near them and started attack.

"**Pikachu Thunder Bolt" **Ash shouted loudly.

Pikachu stood up and jumped into the middle of the flock of birds and let out a yellow thunderstorm from his red cheeks and zapped all of the birds.

The birds all flew away and Pikachu landed on the floor and did a victory pose, Ash explained that the Pokemon that attacked them were called Spearow. Each Pokemon has the ability to fight, Pokemon also fight each other to get stronger that is one of the reasons for becoming a trainer.

As Tom got up off the floor from the Spearow's attack he found an orange oval stone with two blue strips on each side. It was lying on the floor were he lay; he picked it up and held it in front of the others.

Ash and his friends gasped and explained to Tom that it was not an oval stone that he was holding but it was a Pokemon egg.

Tom was puzzled and looked at the egg; he looked at Ash and asked what he should do with it, Brock being a breeder said to Tom that he would look after the egg until it hatches.

The group started to walk back into the fields, as they looked around the fields were empty for miles, Ash and the others were puzzled because usually the field would be covered in different kinds of Pokemon.

Tom could sense dark presences quickly moving towards then, Tom turned around quickly to Ash and his friends and told them to hide in the forest until it was safe, but as he said that a group of wolf blades came running out of the shadows and surrounded them.

The wolf blades stood around the group, Tom got ready to protect Ash and his friends and fight the wolf blades on his own, Ash stood in front of Dawn and asked Pikachu to thunder shock the wolf blades.

Pikachu jumped in the air and lightning struck the other wolf blades, but it didn't take effect, the wolf blades started to walk towards Ash and Pikachu, the group started to walk backwards.

Tom stood in front of them just in case the wolf blades attacked, Ash ordered Pikachu to walk back onto his shoulders.

The wolf blade started to howl furiously with their yellow eyes fixed on the group then they drew their blades.

"**What's going on? What are they doing?" **Dawn said with a trembling voice.

Tom turned his head towards Dawn and told her that they are getting ready to attack and that they are also calling for backup.

One wolf blades started to run towards the group with his claws ready to attack and tried to attack them from the air, Tom quickly turned around and grabbed the wolf blade in mid-air and threw it over his head to the other side of where they were standing.

Tom turned to the others and smiled.

"**I think it is time to go guardian," **Tom said with his back to Ash and his friends.

Ash looked at his friends with a puzzled look and didn't know what Tom was talking about; Tom raised his hand with the morpher strapped to his arm.

"**Light within life, guardian of light"** Tom said when he grabbed the disc on his morpher.

Then he started to spin it faster and faster, the disc started to light up and beams of light shot out of the morpher and rained down onto Tom and consumed his Body.

The light got brighter around him then Tom walked out of the light with his guardian armour on with the symbol of light shining behind him; he looked at the wolf blades and was ready to fight.

Ash and the others looked at each other and wondered what was Tom's sudden transformation, Tom stood in front of them and asked them to get out of the way from any attack from the wolf blades.

A wolf blade started to run and jumped over Ash's head and started to attack, Tom quickly drew he light sabre and struck it before landed an attack on Ash and his friends.

Tom started to attack the wolf blades, he jumped over one of them and kicked another one on the other side in the chest then his slashed the one that he jumped over with his sword but in the fight the wolf blades had an advantage.

The wolf blades started to attack him all at once but Tom could not fight all of them at once he was outnumbered, they attacked him again but Tom guarded himself with his sword, on his other hand he used his communicator to contact the other guardians for help.

"**Guys I need help! Wolf blades have started to attack and I can't hold them back for long" **Tom said while holding a huge number of wolf blades back with his sword.

Tom pushed the wolf blades back away from him; he quickly grabbed Ash and his friends and ran further into the meadow.

But the wolf blades were too fast and attacked them again, they hit Tom from the back and he fell to the floor.

The wolf blades jumped on top of Tom and started to attack him, Ash quickly grabbed a stick and stabbed one of them in the back before it hurt Tom.

The wolf blade howled in pain and jumped back, he regrouped with the other wolf blades and looked at Ash and his friends with burning yellow eyes.

"**I think you made him mad"** Dawn said hiding behind Ash.

The wolf blades howled and ran towards Ash and his friends, Tom quickly jumped to his feet and blocked all of their attacks with his sword and held the wolf blades back.

Ash removed his hand from in front of his eyes and saw Tom guarding them from the wolf blades attack but Tom could not hold the wolf blades back for long.

"**Get out of here, I can't hold them for long" **Tom looked at Ash and nodded.

A gust of wind started to blow strongly and it was powerful enough to pushed the wolf blades away from Tom, everyone looked at the sky to find Kim and the other guardians flying in the air riding a bunch of birds.

The guardians jumped off the birds and landed on the floor and smiled at Tom and his friends.

"**Thank you Fearow and you Swellow"** Kim said waving at the birds that helped them while they were flying away.

The guardians quickly regrouped with Tom and Von creating a barrier from earth in front of Tom to protect him.

"That was a close call" Tom smiled at Kim.

The other guardians looked at the wolf blades and asked Tom how the morphers worked, he quickly explained how to use their morphers and they held them in air.

"**Air above me, guardian of Air" **Kim spun the disc and it started to glow then a gust of wind started to blow out of the morpher and spin around Kim, it turned faster and faster around her, she walked out of the wind with her guardian armour on, the symbol of wind glowing behind her.

"**Water around me, guardian of water" **Yuna spun her disc and it started to glow, water started to pour out of the morpher it rose and created a bubble that surrounded Yuna, the bubble popped and Yuna walked out with her guardian armour on, the symbol of water glowing behind her.

"Earth beneath me, guardian of earth" Von grabbed his disc and rotated it, as it spun it started to glow, rocks and dirt started to rise from the ground and encase Von inside it, the earthly cocoon cracked and broke apart and Von stepped out with his guardian armour on, the symbol of earth behind him. "Fire within me, guardian of fire" Kai quickly grabbed his morpher disc and spun it faster and faster until it started to glow, sparks flew out of the morpher and rose to a great inferno around Kai, when the flame died Kai stepped out, his guardian armour on and the symbol of fire glowing behind him.

The guardians stood side by side and looked at the wolf blades, Tom stood up and rejoined the guardians and stood with them, Ash and his friends looked amazed because they had never seen such a sight.

"**Ready guys, guardians attack!" **Tom and the other guardians ran towards the wolf blades and started to attack them.

Tom drew his sword and started to attack one of the wolf blades but its claws and Tom's sword interlocked and they came face to face with each other, Tom laughed and a bright light shone, when the light cleared Tom was standing with a group of wolf blades on the floor and Tom's sword was resting on his shoulder.

Kim jumped into the middle of a group of wolf blades but as she landed she did a round house kick and swept the wolf blades feet from under them, they got up and looked at Kim, she jumped again into the air and put her hands together.

She started to create a ball of air and when it was ready she threw it at the wolf blades, the pressure of the blast made the wolf blades disappear in a black cloud.

Yuna walked around the battlefield with the wolf blades around her, she drew her aqua blaster and started to shoot each one of the wolf blades, each one that got shot disappeared in a black smoke.

At the other end of the battlefield Von and Kai worked together, Kai jumped in the middle of a group of wolf blades and used his flame gauntlets and started to punch each one of the wolf blades then he jumped out of the group as Von came down with his earthly mace and created an earthquake which destroyed the rest of the wolf blades.

After the battle was over the guardians regrouped and joined Ash and his friends, Ash asked them what the guardians were and what they were sent to Poketopia for.

Tom quickly explained that they are the guardians and that they travel the galaxy protecting the planets from Zenaku's evil power of darkness.

A loud howl echoed across the sky like a large banging drum, Tom quickly turned towards Ash and his friends and told them to find somewhere safe, Ash nodded and he and his friends ran towards the forest to hide.

Tom turned back around and looked at the sky, the aurora stopped but it turned black like the day when Zenaku attacked earth, the Pokemon were frightened and started to hide.

In the distance the guardians could see a big black horrible cloud filled with dark evil energy, the guardians prepared themselves, the cloud started to get closer to the guardians; it was letting out black lightning that struck the ground.

As it reached the guardians it started to attack with its black lightning, Kai quickly punched his gauntlets together to create a fireball, he charged up the fireball until it became the size of an oversized beach ball and threw it at the black cloud.

But the blast did not take effect; the cloud just pulled itself back together and let out a huge howl and started to attack again, Kim and Yuna jumped and dodged the attacks but a couple of times it hit Von.

Von stood and closed his eyes he put his hands together and a green aura started to appear, then he opened his eyes and he raised his hands and earth around him started to rise and it created a wall to protect them.

"**Come on! Get behind the wall" **Von shouted to the other guardians.

The guardians regrouped under the protection of Von's earth wall, they looked at each other and wondered how they could defeat the big black cloud.

The cloud started to attack again focusing all of its power on the wall, the guardians were talking about how they could defeat this evil cloud, but they all looked at Von and they knew he could not hold the wall for much longer.

"**(Huff puff) I can't keep this wall up guys, I'm using all my power just to keep it strong (huff puff)" **Von said in a strained voice.

The cloud charged a massive blow to the wall and it crumbled like a rock slide, Von fell to his knees with his strength drained, Kim and Yuna quickly helped Von up and jumped out of the way of the clouds next attack.

Kai punched his gauntlets again and started to charge another fireball but this time bigger, Kim and Yuna set Von down somewhere safe so he could recover his strength and jumped back into the fight.

Tom drew his light sabre and started to attack the cloud again, but as he hit it Tom let out a bright light, at the same time Yuna was shooting at it in the same spot with her aqua blasters and Kim was attacking with her gale bow.

Tom charged all of his light into one attack and slashed the cloud with a bright light, Kim and Yuna attacked it in the same spot.

The cloud let out a huge howl and the face of a wolf appeared where the guardians attacked, it howled painfully.

"**Now Kai that's it true form!" **Tom said landing on the floor.

Kai quickly finished charging the large fireball and launched it at the wolf face in the cloud, it was a perfect hit.

The cloud howled louder and exploded in black dust and disappeared, but as the black dust blew away it reformed to create Zenaku's face.

"**You think you have stopped me, this is just one planet there are more! Ah! Ha! Ha!" **said Zenaku laughing.

Then the dust blew away and vanished, within the shadows the guardians regrouped and walked towards the forest where Ash and the other were hiding.

As they got to the forest Ash and his friends came out of the forest and thanked the guardians for protecting them and Poketopia.

The guardians pressed a button on their morphers and turned back into their original form and sat and had dinner with Ash and his friends, a thank you for protecting them and the planet.

As they sat around a camp fire having fun, Brock was cooking dinner in a pot over the fire, Kim and Yuna were helping him cook, Von was sitting fully rested from the fight talking to Kai with a cup of water.

Ash was talking to Dawn about their next Pokemon adventure with their Pokemon playing around the campsite, Pikachu was munching on some Pokemon food that Brock made each Pokemon and Tom was sitting looking at the Pokemon egg that he had found.

"**Ash, What Pokemon could be inside?" **Tom asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Ash looked at Tom and said that there are 493 types of Pokemon and what is in that egg could be anyone of the many types.

Then Brock started to explain that the egg chooses its parent and the Pokemon inside will stay with you always.

Tom looked at the egg again with a puzzled look, Tom started to move the egg looking at its markings then a bright light started to shine from the egg, then it started to morph into a little orange weasel with a yellow rubber ring around its neck.

The group was amazed with the Pokemon; Dawn quickly pulled her Pokedex out to see what Pokemon it was.

"**Buizel the water weasel Pokemon, it swims in water and floats to the top of rivers by using its inflatable rubber ring around it neck" **the Pokedex said in an informative voice.

Tom looked at Buizel with a puzzled look, Buizel looked up at Tom his eyes twinkling and looking very cute he put his arms up waiting to be picked up like a baby at its mother.

Tom picked up Buizel and held it on its back like a baby in his arms, Brock suggested that Tom should give Buizel a bottle like a baby and handed him a baby's bottle.

The group looked amazed at the new Pokemon, Tom looked at Buizel and showed him the bottle, Buizel's eyes grew bigger and held his hands in the air.

"**Bui Bui" **said Buizel in a cute baby tone.

Tom put the bottle in Buizel's mouth and he started to drink the warm milk, Tom smiled while giving Buizel his bottle.

It started to go dark and the guardians decided to stay the night and camp out under the stars.

The dinner was ready and the group started to eat and chat some more, but Tom had his dinner last because he was feeding Buizel, Kim finished washing the dishes and came over to Tom with his dinner, Tom looked at Kim and smiled, Kim sat down next to Tom.

She gave Tom his dinner and took Buizel off Tom so he could eat his dinner but as Kim got hold of Buizel and moved him off Tom's knee he started to cry.

"**Bui! Bui!" **said Buizel crying.

Kim quickly gave Buizel back to Tom, Tom laughed and sat Buizel back on his knee, then he started to have his dinner and play with Buizel at the same time.

Brock told Tom and Kim that Buizel was still a baby and that he wont go to anyone until he grows up a little just like a baby.

"**That's Ok isn't it Buizel?" **Tom said in a funny voice.

Buizel smiled and clapped his hands, Kim started to tickle under Buizel's chin making him laugh, the group started to get in their sleeping bags and go to sleep, Tom sat under the stars playing with Buizel, until Buizel started to yawn.

"**OK, its time for someone to go to sleep" **Tom said to Buizel.

Tom picked Buizel up off his knee and held him in his arms like a baby and started to cradle him to sleep, Buizel let out a big yawn, stretched and went to sleep, Tom smiled and lay Buizel in-between two pillows next to him.

Looking at the baby Buizel sleeping sucking his thumb, Tom smiled and leaned over and kissed Buizel on the head, then Tom laid his sleeping bag next to Buizel and curled up around him and went to sleep.

Then next morning Tom woke up before anyone else to get Buizel's bottle ready before Buizel woke up and started crying, he silently tiptoed to the fire to warm the bottle Brock made for Buizel.

The bottle was ready just in time for Buizel to wake up, Buizel sat up and looked around for Tom as if he was lost, Buizel tilted his head and looked worried and his eyes were starting to fill.

Buizel was just going to start crying as Tom turned up with the bottle.

"**Here you go little buddy" **Tom said with a smile at Buizel.

Buizel smiled and clapped his hands, he looked happy, Tom picked him up and gave him his bottle.

Buizel, had finished half his bottle when Ash, Dawn, Yuna and Kim woke up, Ash and Yuna decided to go and freshen themselves up at the stream, Dawn started to pack up camp and wonder where they were going next and Kim walked over to Tom and sat next to him.

Tom was just winding Buizel when Kim walked over, as she sat down Buizel let out a big burp.

"**Bui!!" **burped Buizel.

Tom laughed and carried on feeding the rest of Buizel's bottle, Kim laughed with Tom and smiled at Buizel.

After Buizel finished his bottle, Tom put the bottle on the floor and started to play with Buizel, Buizel started to laugh, then Kim kept on trying to grab Buizel in a game, he laughed even more.

"**Oh no! Auntie Kim is going to get you," **said Tom playfully.

They all were having fun, then the rest of the group woke up and started to get ready, Kai got the stuff packed up with Dawn, Von and Yuna helped pack the cooking stuff up that they had used that night, Kim was helping Ash to round the Pokemon up and Tom was getting Buizel's stuff ready for his big trip in space.

When they were finished packing up and ready to go, Ash thanked the guardians again for saving their planet, Brock gave Tom some equipment for Buizel and gave him some parenting tips, then the group had to go, the guardians made their way back to the ship and waved to their new friends.

Then they entered the elevator and made their way to the computer room, Tom placed Buizel in a chair next to him.

"**Ready to take off" **said Tom at the console.

Then the landing gears folded in and the ship took off.

Tom was driving the ship and making funny faces towards Buizel which was making him laugh and clap his hands, the guardians all smiled and took Buizel in.

But back at Zenaku's evil dark castle, he raged out a huge howl that sounded like thunder, he sat on his throne looking at the screen and seeing the black cloud being destroyed by the guardians.

He cried out louder, the wolf blades around him were hiding in fear; Zenaku stood up from his throne and picked up one of the wolf blades.

"**Imbeciles! I need better minions!" **said Zenaku in a rage.

He threw the wolf blade and it disappeared in a puff of smoke, he walked around and though what world he could destroy now.

He smiled and looked at the screen, **"Send the wolf blades to Digiworld and send my best monster general."**

Then he sat back down on his throne and started to laugh louder.

Back at the ship, Tom was playing with Buizel in a little paddling pool, learning Buizel how to swim, as Tom placed Buizel in the water, Buizel smiled and clapped his hands then he started to spin his propeller tail and started to splash Tom.

Tom laughed and picked Buizel up again, Buizel looked at Tom with a frown.

"**Bui" **said Buizel with a frown.

Tom laughed, **"Don't you pull that face with me mister" **

Tom started to dry Buizel in a towel and placed him on the bed to tidy up the room, when a large alarm sounded; Deca told the other guardians that Zenaku was attacking another world.

Tom picked up Buizel and ran towards the main control room; Tom placed Buizel in his special chair next to him and sat in his seat.

Then the other guardians ran into the room and sat in their seats.

"Deca! Show us the planet Zenaku is attacking" said Tom

On the main viewing screen appeared a planet, Yuna looked at her console and turned around, she said that it was the planet Digiworld.

Then Kai turned around and said that the planet was not far away from where there current location was.

"Deca! Set a course to Digiworld full speed" said Tom

The thrusters of the ship powered up and blasted in the direction of Digiworld.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trouble in a Digital Paradise

The Guardians were on their way to a planet called Digiworld. Deca the ship's navigator spotted that Zenaku was attacking another world and that the guardians had to put a stop to his attack.

As the ship came in contact with the planet, Tom suggested that the group should get ready for the journey ahead, the guardians walked to their rooms to get ready for landing on the planet.

Tom walked to his room carrying Buizel and thought, how could he look after Buizel and keep him safe, then he thought of the stuff that Brock gave him when they left Poketopia. Tom went under his bed and pulled out a box, he started to look through the stuff to find a manual.

Tom found a manual and started to look through it, he found out that Pokemon can stay inside a Pokeball and be carried anywhere, Tom looked through the stuff to find a red and white ball that looked like the Pokeball in the diagram.

As Tom was looking through the stuff, Buizel sat next to Tom and tilted his head slightly, smiled and started to clap like a cute little baby, Tom stopped and looking at Buizel, he started to laugh, Tom picked up Buizel off the floor and gave him a cuddle.

"**What am I going to do with you?" **Tom said to Buizel.

Then Buizel jumped down and pointed to the Pokeball that Tom wanted, Tom looked at Buizel, laughed and patted him on the head, Tom picked up the Pokeball and put it in front of Buizel.

"**How are you going to get in?" **Tom said in confusion looking at a small ball and then looking at a Buizel who was twice its size.

Tom picked up the manual again to find out how to put the Pokemon inside the Pokeball, as Tom was looking at the manual Buizel pressed the button on the front of the Pokeball which made it open up bigger and pressed it again, when Buizel pressed it again the ball opened and a red light came out and covered Buizel.

Then the ball closed and Buizel was gone, Tom in a panic looked around the bedroom for Buizel, then he looked at the manual for any side effects that the ball could have done to Buizel.

As he read he found out that the Pokemon stay inside the Pokeball until their trainers call them from the Pokeball.

Tom breathed a sigh of relief, he picked up the Pokeball with Buizel in and opened it, a bright white light shone and Buizel appeared in Tom's arms.

"**Bui Bui," **Buizel said with a smile and clapped his hands.

Tom smiled and stroked Buizel's head, he carried him to the bed and sat him down.

"**Buizel return" **Tom said and pointed the Pokeball at Buizel.

A bright red beam shone out of the Pokeball and hit Buizel, then he was gone, Tom smiled at the Pokeball and put it in his pocket, he made his way to the main control room.

As he reached the control room, he sat in his seat and asked Deca to call the other guardians to the command room because they were just about to land on the planet.

"**We are about to land on the planet of Digiworld, can the guardians report to the command room immediately" **said Deca on the speakers.

The other guardians came in the room and sat at their seats, but Kai wore a long white scarf he looked at Tom and sat down in his seat, Tom pressed a button that made the landing gear open and he landed the ship.

As the ship stopped, the guardians got up and made their way to the elevator, the elevator went to the ground floor and the guardians stepped out onto the planet of Digiworld.

Von stepped out with a medium sized backpack on his back; he explained to the group that you don't know what will happen so he packed some stuff for the journey.

The planet was different to Poketopia and Earth; the sky was blue with clouds, with grass and mountains it had similar qualities as Earth but the guardians knew it was different.

As they stepped out and had a look around, they could see a running stream connected to a little lake and a village next to it, so as a group they decided to walk to the village together and see what was going on.

As they were walking, they looked around at the planet; Yuna could see lots of different animals like Pokemon but these animals were different.

The guardians kept walking to the village, but as they came in contact with the village the guardians soon found out that the village was not a like normal villages.

There were huge building blocks and toys everywhere like they belonged to a giant baby, as they looked around at the different toys they could see numerous baby cribs.

"**Wow it's like a huge version of a nursery"** said Yuna in amazement.

Kim walked towards one of the cribs and looked inside, she could see a ball of fluff lying in the crib, with a puzzled look she touched the ball of fluff, as she touched the ball of fluff it started to move.

Two beady little eyes popped out of the fluff, then two little strains of purple ears and purple around the eyes. Kim quickly jumped back and screamed.

"**What the hell is this thing!" **said Kim in a screech.

Yuna and Tom quickly raced to Kim's side and looked into the crib and saw the little ball of fluff, it looked at them and smiled. Tom, with a puzzled expression on his face, looked at Kim and looked back at the ball of fluff.

"**Step away from that baby," **said a mysterious voice.

The group looked around, then a medium sized rabbit jumped out of the shadows and stared at Tom, Yuna and Kim, it was red with purple ears and a fan shaped tail.

"**I said step away from the baby,"** said the red rabbit.

Tom and the others looked puzzled, then the rabbit spread its fan shaped tail and lightning started to charge on its tail.

"Super Thunder Strike" said the red looking rabbit.

Then blue lightning started to appear on its fan shaped tail, then it put its head down and a bolt of lightning struck and hit Kim on the butt, Kim jumped and started to run around holding her butt.

"**Hay! What was that for? We are here to help you," **said Kim rubbing her bum better from the lightning shock.

The red rabbit looked at the group with a puzzled face and lowered its fan shaped tail, it looked at each one of the guardians and asked them why were they in Primary Village.

So the guardians explained who they were and told the red rabbit that the evil Zenaku was going to attack Digiworld so they were sent there to protect it.

"**Oh right, sorry I thought you were going to hurt the baby Digimon, my name is Elecmon, please to meet you" **said the red rabbit.

The guardians introduced themselves and asked who the digimon were and what was the planet like, so Elecmon explained that Digimon were digital monsters and that they can digivolve into bigger and stronger Digimon, that's if they find a partner with a digivice. Kim turned to the ball of fluff again and asked Elecmon what was its name?

"**That's Yuramon, he is a baby form Digimon" **said Elecmon.

Kim placed Yuramon back into his crib and smiled, then she walked towards the guardians and asked them where do they go next; Tom turned towards the forest and said that way.

The guardians said goodbye to Elecmon and walked towards the forest, as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest Von suggested that the group should take a break.

The group sat down on the grass in the forest, it was a sunny day and a nice breeze was blowing through the trees, Kim looked through the trees and smiled at Tom with the wind blowing through her hair.

Tom smiled back but he started to blush and stood up, Von got some cups out of his emergency backpack and turned to Yuna.

"**Can you fill them with water, by using your powers" **asked Von

Yuna looked worried then she nodded, she closed her eyes and lifted her hands towards the cups, water started to form on the palm of her hands, the group were amazed that she could control her powers in human form.

She lifted her hands again towards the cup, water was swirling around her hands but then the water shot out of her hands and hit Von in the face, Yuna opened her eyes with fear to see Von dripping with water coming from his face.

"**I am so sorry Von," **said Yuna in a caring tone.

Von looked at Yuna and started to laugh, Yuna breathed a sigh of relief and started to laugh with him, Tom walked over to Von and said that he will find a water supply and get some water to drink; Kim quickly stood up and walked towards Tom.

"**I will go with you," **said Kim in excitement.

Tom looked at Kim and smiled at her and said that she could go with him, the two of them walked into the forest and left the group.

"**Well you think she is going to ask him?" **said Yuna out loud.

Von looked at Yuna with a puzzled expression; Yuna turned and looked at Von.

"**You know ask him" **said Yuna suggesting something.

Von looked at both Yuna and Kai with a puzzled look and then Kai moved his white scarf and sat up.

"**Oh come on! You don't see how those two like each other but they are too scared to say" **said Kai lifting one eyebrow.

"**You mean Kim likes Tom" **said Von in a confused tone.

The group sat there in the grass, talking about how Kim really likes Tom but she won't tell him, then Kai sat back down on the grass and started to sunbathe again.

"**Let's just leave them to it" **said Kai lying back down to sunbathe.

In the forest Tom and Kim were walking to get some water for the group, Tom was walking deeper and deeper to find a stream or river, Kim was walking behind him blushing.

"**It's so nice, just the two of us, to spend some time together" **said Kim closing her eyes.

Tom stopped and looked at Kim and smiled then he turned and started to walk again.

"**Yeh it's nice, to spend some time, together" **said Tom

Then Kim blushed brighter and smiled, they carried on walking and found a stream, Kim sat down on her knees next to the stream and cupped her hands and put them in the water, she drank the water and turned towards Tom and smiled.

Her long brown hair blew in the wind, her brown eyes sparkled like diamonds, she wore a short purple t-shirt with blue long trousers, she also wore a white coat that she tied around her waist, she wore purple trainers with purple stars on them.

Tom sat down on his knees and placed Von's flask in the water to fill it with water, he turned towards Kim and smiled then looked at the stream.

The stream was crystal clear and fresh, it was in a clearing through the forest trees, with beautiful flowers all around it, butterflies were flying through the air in-between the flowers like they were dancing.

"**Wow this place is so beautiful" **said Kim looking around the place.

Tom and Kim looked at each other and smiled then they quickly turned away because they started to blush, then BLEEP! BLEEP! Went Tom's communicator.

"**Tom, Kim wolf blades have started to attack, we need you" **said Kai's voice on Tom's communicator.

Tom and Kim quickly ran towards the spot where the guardians were resting, as they ran through the clearing they could see the other guardians fighting the wolf blades in their guardian form.

Kai was knocked on the floor near Tom and Kim, he was holding the wolf blade's teeth from his face with its flaming gauntlets.

"**You took your time, we need help!" **snapped Kai when he threw the wolf blades away from him.

Tom looked at Kim and nodded, they both raised their morphers in the air.

"**Light within life" **said Tom.

"**Air above me" **said Kim.

Then a bright light covered them both, they walked out wearing their guardian armour, Tom drew his light sabre and Kim pulled out her gale bow.

"**Are you ready?" **Tom said looking at Kim.

Kim nodded and started to run towards the fight, she shot a couple of wolf blades from Yuna's back, they were all over her and she could not fight all of them at once, when Kim shot the last wolf blades from Yuna she smiled and thanked Kim for helping her.

Then Yuna drew her aqua blasters and started to shoot a couple of wolf blades near where they were standing, then Yuna started to run further into the battle, Kim went a separate way and helped out the other guardians.

Tom quickly ran through a massive crowd of wolf blades, as he passed them he slashed each one of them, one by one they fell to the floor and disappeared, then Tom spotted a group of wolf blades cornering Kai and Von.

He started to run towards the wolf blades, he jumped over one of them and joined the helpless guardians.

"**Are you Ok?" **said Tom to Kai and Von.

Kai, as always just ran and started to fight again, he punched one of the wolf blades, which made it fly up in the air and come crashing back down, Von nodded at Tom and joined in the fight, with his earthly mace, he started to swing it faster and faster hitting each wolf blade that came in contact with it.

Tom started to run back into the fight and slash the last couple of wolf blades that were left standing.

When the wolf blades were defeated the guardians regrouped and pressed a button on their morphers, which made them turn back into their normal forms.

The guardians started to walk back to the place where they were resting in the forest until Tom noticed smoke rising from the edge of the trees.

"**Oh no! Primary Village!" **said Tom running in the direction of the smoke.

The guardians ran following Tom in the direction of the smoke, as they reached Primary Village it was destroyed, the building blocks were on the floor burning and each crib was destroyed in bits on the floor.

Tom walked around the village checking if anyone had survived, Kim looked in all of the cribs to see if any of the baby digimon were in them, Yuna and Von looked around the building blocks to see if anyone was trapped underneath them.

Kai stood looking at the village in ruins and put his head down, they all regrouped and could not find anyone, the guardians looked to the floor and decided to carry on walking to check the rest of the village until Kai heard a noise in the distance.

Kai walked towards where the noise was coming from. Where they could hear the noise the floor started to move, the guardians stepped back and readied themselves just in case the wolf blades were still there.

As the floor opened Elecmon stepped out with a couple of cuts and bruises on his body, as he came out the baby digimon followed him, the guardians helped them emerge from the hole and placed them back into their cribs.

"**How did you survive?" **said Kim taking the last baby digimon out of the hole.

Elecmon turned round and told them that the wolf blades attacked and he protected the baby digimon, then he found the hole and hid until the wolf blades were gone.

Then Elecmon told the guardians that the digidestine helped them to escape by distracting the wolf blades.

The guardians looked puzzled about who the digidestine were, then Tom spotted something shining in the air.

"**Everybody run!" **said Tom as he ran out of the area that they were standing in.

When everybody moved and turned round they saw lots of diamond arrowheads on the floor.

As the guardians got up they saw a shadow standing on one of the burnt building blocks, then it jumped into the air and started to shoot more diamond arrowheads at them.

"**Diamond Storm!" **said the shadow in the sky.

The shadow landed in front of the guardians, it was a yellow coloured fox but it stood up right like a human, it had blue eyes and purple gloves over its three fingers with the yin and yang symbols on them.

"**Step away from the baby digimon or else" **said the yellow fox.

Elecmon quickly stepped out in front of the guardians talking to the yellow fox and telling it that the guardians were friends not enemies.

Then the yellow fox walked passed Elecmon towards the guardians, it stood in front of Tom and bowed its head.

"**I'm sorry, my name is Renamon" **said the yellow fox.

The guardians introduced themselves and told Renamon why they were at the Primary Village; Renamon was shocked to see other humans other than the digimon tamers.

"**So there are more humans here?" **said Von

Renamon nodded and asked for the tamers to come out of their hiding spot, as she said that three humans walked out of the trap door, one with an orange jacket holding a green rabbit, one with goggles on his head standing next to a red dinosaur and the other one was the only girl.

"**Hi! My name is Takato and this is my digimon partner Guilmon" **said the boy with goggles on his head

Takato had short brown hair, he wore a light blue jacket with some three quarter length grey pants and green trainers, he also wore yellow goggles on his head. His digimon partner Guilmon was like a dinosaur but he was red with a black symbol on his head and chest.

"**My name is Henry and this is my digimon partner Terriermon" **said the boy with the orange jacket.

Henry had short dark blue hair, he wore a black t-shirt with a orange body warmer over the top, he wore brown pants with yellow and grey trainers. His digimon partner Terriermon was like a white bunny that stood up like a human but it had green ears and was knee high, it also had a horn on its forehead.

"**My name is Rika, champion digimon tamer and this is Renamon" **said the girl.

Rika had shoulder length hair that she had tied up in a ponytail, her hair colour was light brown with blond highlights, she wore a t-shirt with a blue broken heart on the front, she also wore blue jeans with a brown belt and brown trainers.

Then the guardians introduced themselves, as the group was talking three more kids walked out of the trap door with three more digimon.

"**Hay! Did you forget about us!" **said a girl with a green dress.

The three kids walked up to the guardians and stood in front of them, one was a girl with a green dress on and there were also two boys, one with glasses and one with a cap on.

"**Hi my name is Jeri and this is my digimon partner Leomon" **said the girl with the green dress.

Jeri had light brown hair with a little ponytail at the back, she had brown eyes and she wore a yellow t-shirt with a green dress over the top, she also wore light blue trainers. Her digimon partner was a tall lion that stood up like a human with black pants, he also had a bushy tail like a lion.

"**Hi my name is Kazu and this is my digimon partner Guardromon" **said the kid with the cap on.

Kazu had dark brown hair, with a dark blue cap on top, he wore a black t-shirt with a cross on the front, he also wore light pants with green trainers. His digimon partner Guardromon looked like an iron man with a helmet on, he was a copper colour and he had missiles that fly out of his arms.

"**Hay! Don't forget me, Hi my name is Kenta and this is my digimon partner MarineAngemon" **said the kid with the glasses.

Kenta had short dark navy coloured hair, he wore an orange t-shirt with a white shirt over the top, he also wore brown three quarter length trousers with grey and green coloured trainers, he also wore black glasses. His partner digimon MarineAngemon was a little pink fairy like digimon with a red love heart on the front of his chest.

After everyone introduced themselves Elecmon came up with a good idea to have dinner with all of the digimon tamers and the guardians.

Everyone sat down on the floor and started to eat, Von pulled out some sandwiches out of his bag, some had peanut butter and jelly, some had cucumber and salad, then Takato pulled out lots of bread, some with peanut butter in, some just normal bread, the group started to eat the food that they had.

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out the Pokeball that Buizel was sleeping in, he opened the Pokeball and Buizel came out in a white light and sat on Tom's knee.

"**Hi buddy! You ready for din din's" **said Tom in a funny voice.

Buizel looked at Tom, smiled and clapped his hands, Von quickly pulled a warmed bottle out of his bag and gave it to Tom, then Tom held Buizel in his arms and gave him his bottle.

"**So where do you live?" **said Yuna

The tamers turned towards Yuna and told her that they all live in Tokyo in Shinjuku, Tom and Kim quickly turned round and told the tamers that they lived in a block of flats near Shinjuku Park.

The tamers were shocked that the guardians lived close to where they lived as well as their school, the group started to laughed together but the sky started to go dark again, then a loud howl raged across the sky.

Tom quickly gave Von the bottle and held the Pokeball to Buizel, then Buizel disappeared into a red light and the Pokeball closed, Tom quickly put the Pokeball into his pocket.

The group quickly stood up, the guardians knew that Zenaku was going to attack, they told the tamers to take the baby digimon and hide in the trap door, then an earthquake started to roll across the floor like something big was walking towards them.

"**Get to safety now!" **said Tom

Kazu and Kenta started to run around in a panic, Rika quickly grabbed both of them by their collars and dragged them kicking and screaming to the trap door, then Jeri followed her.

Takato and Henry stayed outside with the guardians, the guardians looked at the tamers and told them to get inside and that they could handle things.

"**Are you ready Guilmon?" **said Takato towards Guilmon.

"**You too Terriermon!" **said Henry**.**

Then the tamers pulled out their digivices that let them digivolve their digimon, then they swiped a card in their digivices and a white light glowed around their digimon.

"**Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon" **said Guilmon.

"**Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon" **said Terriermon

When both digimon walked out of the light, they both were different, Guilmon changed into Growlmon he was a bigger version of Guilmon but he had blades coming out of his arms.

Terriermon looked different he transformed into Gargomon, Gargomon was a human sized bunny rabbit with big green ears, he had guns fixed on his arms and he wore blue jeans.

The guardians were amazed at the transformations, then the guardians grabbed their power discs and a light covered them.

"**Air above me! Water around me! Fire Within me! Earth beneath me! Light within life!" **said the guardians

When the guardians said their transformation words, the guardians walked out of the light and they were wearing their guardians armour.

Then as they looked into the distance they could see an object moving towards them, the guardians braced themselves for what was about to attack them.

"**Be careful Growlmon" **said Takato.

When the object came closer it was Zenaku, when he reached the guardians and the tamers, he stood laughing.

"**Ha ha ha! Now you can test my new creature Minotaur arise!" **said Zenaku.

Then Zenaku put his hands together and created a ball of evil energy and threw it into the ground, then a black light started to shine out of the ground, then the earth started to quake.

"**What's going on?" **said Kim.

The ground shook more fiercely, black lightning started to come out of the ground then something started to rise out of the ground, then a big Minotaur stood in front of the guardians.

The Minotaur looked like a huge bull with human legs, it had huge horns on the top of its head with a nose ring, it wore a long belt across its muscled chest, it wore a guard across its leg and knees and it had a huge double-ended axe.

The guardians braced themselves to fight the Minotaur that was three times as bigger than them.

"**Growlmon get him!" **said Takato.

Growlmon started to run towards the Minotaur, he raised his arm blade and used his Dragon slasher attack and started to slash the chest of the Minotaur, but it had no effect. Before Growlmon ran away from the Minotaur it started to swing its big axe and hit Growlmon.

Growlmon slid across the floor from the impact, Takao ran to Growlmon's side, the guardians ran in front of Growlmon to protect him, the Minotaur growled and stood like a brick wall.

"**Is Growlmon Ok?" **said Tom looking at Takao.

Takao looked at Tom and nodded, then started to help Growlmon, the guardians turned back around to look at the colossus, Kim gulped and looked at Tom.

Then Tom drew his light sabre and started to run towards the Minotaur, Kai quickly punched his gauntlets together setting them on fire and started to run with Tom, Kim and Yuna stayed protecting Growlmon with their weapons, Von ran with Tom and Kai to help them out.

Tom ran towards the Minotaur, as he reached him Tom jumped in the air and started to slash the Minotaur's chest, but the Minotaur just threw Tom to the floor, then Kai jumped and threw two fireballs from his gauntlets, as they hit the Minotaur it just roared and threw him to the floor.

Then the Minotaur started to walk towards the guardians that he had knocked to the floor, Von ran in front of him and used his earth powers, Von covered the Minotaur's feet in rock so he could not move, then from far away Yuna and Kim used their weapons to shoot it, then Gargomon jumped in the air and came down with his bunny pummel attack.

The guardians and the tamers stood back to see if the Minotaur was destroyed, out of the thick smoke roared the angry Minotaur.

"**Damn this thing won't die!" **said Kai.

The Minotaur broke the earth around his feet and came charging at the guardians, the guardians quickly jumped out of the way and attacked again with their weapons, Tom slashed him in the chest, Kai shot fireballs at the Minotaur's knees, Kim and Yuna shot him in the chest, Von used his powers again and encased the Minotaur's feet to stop him from moving, Gargomon stood back using his Gargo laser shooting lasers out of his gun arms.

The Minotaur roared and started to swing his big axe, the axe hit Tom and Kai, then he swung his big axe at Gargomon, Kim and Yuna, the axe started to spin in their direction, but just before the axe hit a lightning bolt came down and stopped the attack.

Kim and the others removed their hands from their faces to see the big axe just metres away from them, Tom, Von and Kai looked puzzled at how the axe had just stopped?

The Minotaur broke the earth around his feet again and roared, the ground started to shake, the Minotaur started to run towards the guardians in a rage, it quickly picked up its axe and came towards them.

As the Minotaur reached the guardians and the tamers another lightning bolt came down from the sky and attacked him, the Minotaur fell to the floor, it got up and started to look around.

"**Hay! You big ugly, I'm right here!" **said a mysterious voice.

Kai turned around because he knew that voice from before, as the guardians turned around they saw a dark shadow standing with it's arms crossed.

"**Sorry I'm late guys" **said the dark stranger.

Then the shadow jumped into the fight and stood near Tom and Kai, he wore a yellow chest plate with the symbol of a lightning bolt on it, he also wore yellow gloves and boots and a yellow suit just like the guardians.

The guardians stood and looked at the stranger; Kai looked at his face and thought that he knew him.

"**Don't look puzzled Kai, you know me" **said the stranger.

"**Who are you? What are you doing here?" **said Tom looking at the stranger.

The stranger looked at Tom and smiled.

"**I'm Ray Kon and I'm the guardian of thunder" **said Ray.

Kai looked at Ray and laughed, the guardians were shocked that Kai was laughing, then the Minotaur started to get up and attack again.

"**Let's skip introductions for later, right now we need to take down this Minotaur" **said Ray.

The guardians readied themselves for another attack on the Minotaur, the guardians started running towards the Minotaur, Kai charged up his mega fireball and threw it at the Minotaur's chest, Ray ran and jumped off the Minotaur's head, used his lightning attack, sent it down and it started to shock the Minotaur like a lightning rod.

Tom stood with his eyes closed focusing all of his power into his light sabre a white glowing aura started to shine around him, the guardians were attacking the Minotaur, Ray and Kai were firing lighting and fire at it, Kim and Yuna were shooting from afar.

Then Von used his powers to encase the Minotaur's feet again but this time he encased half of its body, the Minotaur roared and tried to break out but the earth was too strong for it

"**I can't hold it for long" **said Von holding the Minotaur back.

Then the white light around Tom got brighter and Tom opened his eyes, but he had white eyes and no pupils, he started to raise the hand holding his light sabre, the light sabre glowed a bright white light.

"**Halo Slash times two" **said Tom.

Then a great aura started to flow through the blade, Tom raised the sword and held it with both hands, he readied himself and told the other guardians to get out of the firing range, then a great gust of wind started to swirl around Tom from the force of the aura.

Then Tom fetched the sword down which released a huge light out of the blade, it travelled towards the Minotaur and engulfed it into a pillar of light, as the pillar shone brighter the Minotaur started to disappear into pieces and was destroyed.

As the Minotaur was destroyed Tom fetched the sword back to his side and the aura started to fade away, Tom fell to the floor with loss of energy, the guardians ran to Tom's side and helped him up.

The Tamers and their Digimon came out of the trap door and thanked the guardians for saving them, the guardians and the Tamer helped Elecmon build Primary Village back to what it had looked like and then the guardians said their goodbyes and made their way to the ship.

The guardians sat in their seats and blasted off with their new guardian member, Ray sitting on the left side of Tom.

"**So Ray, introduce yourself" **said Tom.

Ray had short spiked blue hair but he also had a long ponytail which he wrapped in a white cloth to make a long thin ponytail, he wore a white Chinese style top with dark blue straps across his chest, he also wore blue baggy pants with black pumps.

"**Hi everyone, I am Ray Kon and I am currently a bayblader on Kai's team" **said Ray looking at Kai.

The guardians smiled and introduced themselves, then Ray went to his own room and settled in, the guardians decided to take a break so Tom gave the other guardians a PDA so they could keep in touch with each other on their separate planets.

Then the ship made it's way to Spira and dropped Yuna off on her own planet, Von was dropped off at Gaia and the rest of the guardians went home to earth.

As the ship was on its journey back to earth Tom sat in his chair and started to feed Buizel, when Buizel finished his bottle Tom sat him up and started to play with him Ray came over and introduced himself to Buizel and started to tickle Buizel under the chin, Buizel started to laugh and clapped his hands.

"**We are approaching Earth" **said Deca.

The guardians started to get ready for their arrival back onto Earth, Tom started to get Buizel ready for his first day on earth.

Then, the ship landed inside the temple, the pillar of light teleported them back into Shinjuku Park in Tokyo where they left to go to Poketopia, Tom let Buizel look at what Earth looked like.

"**This is your new home buddy" **said Tom giving Buizel a cuddle.

Then Tom and Kim made their way back home, Kim walked to her grandpas and Tom, Kai and Ray walked to the block of flats that they lived in.


End file.
